


Look Up

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny and Peter on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Up

They were out of eggnog. That was sign number one that the evening was drawing to a close. Val had fallen asleep hours ago, and Franklin, though he’d fought valiantly to stay up and see Santa, had finally given in and been carried to bed. May Parker had finally decided that it was time to find her own bed and their hosts had seen both her and Peter to the door with much ‘Merry Christmas’ and ‘thanks for having us’.

 

Johnny had pulled Peter from the door way a moment before he was set to leave. “You coming back?” the blonde grinned at him and Peter couldn’t say no.

 

Peter nodded slowly. “Leave the window open.”

 

“Are you nuts? It’s below freezing out there!”

 

“If you want me to swing my ass back here from Queens, leave the window open.”

 

Johnny let out a low, warm laugh. “How about you just knock?”

 

“That’d work too.” Peter smiled before Johnny leaned in, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

 

The thought that the kiss might keep him warm the whole way back after he dropped his aunt off at home was a nice one. It was total crap, but it was a nice thought. Peter knocked frantically at the glass for longer than he was happy about. Johnny leaned against the window frame after he opened it. “Took you long enough.”

 

“Guess I can’t use the caught in traffic line with you, huh?”

 

“Not a chance, Webhead.” Johnny grinned and grabbed for Peter’s mask. “Jeez, you’re freezing!”

 

“Well, its winter out there.”

 

“Thanks for the update.” Johnny watched Peter go further into the room, pulling off the icy spandex with a low hiss. “Get back here.”

 

Peter looked confused for a moment. “What?” He took a few steps back toward the window.

 

Johnny grabbed the waistband of Peter’s pants. “Just, come here.” Peter had half a second to admire Johnny in his pajama pants, all silky and blue and nothing else before he was pressed tight against the heat of the blonde’s body. “Look up.”

 

Peter sighed, rolled his eyes and did as he was told. His eyes took in the sprig of green above them. “You put up mistletoe?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“By the window?” Peter laughed a little. “You know it’s supposed to go in doorways, right?”

 

Johnny blushed before his smirk returned at full power. “You weren’t coming in through the doorway.”

 

Peter leaned into him, wrapping his arms around him. “Well, that’s logical.”

 

“Mmmhmm.” Johnny licked his lips. “Merry Christmas, Webhead.”

 

Johnny’s lips pressed to Peter’s a moment later and he drank down every low moan he drew from Peter. When Johnny finally pulled back, Peter was breathless and flushed. He swallowed thickly, and took a moment to collect himself before opening his eyes again. “You too, Matchstick.”


End file.
